


oh god there's two of them

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "ghost hunter"!wilbur, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, Past Character Death, Sarcasm, Spirit Box, different POVs, dreamons if you will, skeptic!techno, the series in which wilbur exploits ghosts to get twitch primes, wilbur taunts ghosts and gets yelled at in return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "So the ghost I'm dealing with is a fucking furry? You know, that isn't even the weirdest thing I've said today."
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1714





	oh god there's two of them

Wilbur has never been happier in his entire life. After Dream threw him to the ground, the stream went fucking _mental_. Between Wilbur actually getting real-life proof of ghosts existing and Techno's aggressive denial, he absolutely exploded in viewers. Which, really, wasn't the intention. The first ghost stream was just a little reward, something his viewers had wanted to see. Getting Tommy out of that stream was entirely coincidental, but Wilbur's very glad he showed up. Then, finding Tubbo make things even better. And then his viewers had _really_ wanted to see him go into a haunted house, and Wilbur was entirely down to do that. Which led to him meeting Dream (and Sapnap - he introduced himself after Dream body slammed him), and everything just went both uphill and downhill from there. 

Wilbur thinks it's fucking hilarious. He thinks that this entire "ghost hunter" thing really fits him, and he's already promised to go back and visit Dream, which his views were adamant about him not doing. He isn't going to listen to them - they aren't the ones bonding with the ghosts and demons. Somehow, and Wilbur's got no clue _how_ , Techno is still skeptical of everything, convinced that it was a fluke, convinced that Wilbur set something up before they even came to the house. How the hell he's still denying it Wilbur's got no clue, but he's absolutely determined to make his brother believe. 

He stalks into the "haunted" mansion in front of him with a singular plan in mind: to make Technoblade, the ultimate skeptic, believe.

"Alright, chat!" He grins, turning to face the camera. Techno flips him off, just out of view. Wilbur is going to punch him. "Today we're going into Casimir's Mansion," Wilbur beams, turning back to face the doors. "Apparently, two people were brutally murdered in the doorway," he recites the information off the top of his head. He spent all of last night studying for this. "Their names were Eret and Fundy, and they were rooming together until they could both afford to move out. They were good friends, and they spent their last moments together. So," Wilbur grins. "I'm going to talk to them."

"You're gonna talk to yourself, you mean." Techno taunts him, one eyebrow raised. 

"You literally watched me get picked up by a demon, Techno."

"It was awfully windy." 

Wilbur sighs, pushing open the doors to Casimir's Mansion. It was owned by some old guy named Casimir, who offered temporary residency to those who couldn't afford their own homes. Turns out, he had just been funneling the money back to himself, and would kill his residents after their contract expired, which is exactly what happened to Eret and Fundy. Casimir was put on trial a couple months back, but there's still been no word of what's going to happen to him. Wilbur pulls the spirit box out of his pocket, flicking it on as soon as he steps foot into the mansion. "Hello!" He beams, clapping his hands together. "My name is Wilbur, that's Techno. We've heard that there were two very gruesome murders in this doorway," he starts. "Eret and Fundy, if you're here, would you like to communicate with us?"

"You're just settin' yourself up for disappointment, Wilbur."

"Shut up, Techno." 

"Just sayin'." Techno shrugs, a cocky smile on his face. Bastard. Wilbur frowns when there's no answer after a few minutes, setting the spirit box on the ground. He sits across from it, crossing his legs, leaning forwards.

"Alright, let's try this again. You both died only two years ago," he begins. "And your names are Eret and Fundy. I'm Wilbur. Could you say something back? If you want us to leave, say that." 

_"Eret?"_

_"It's fine."_

Wilbur blinks. Two different voices, two entirely different frequencies. Holy shit. There are actually two of them. "You heard that, right?" He grins at Techno, trying his best to not clap his hands together. "They're here, both of them! Hi, Eret, hi Fundy," Wilbur beams. "Neither of us come with any ill intention. I know that you two died fairly horribly, so I get that seeing new people is probably weird. Are you alright with us being here?"

 _"Tired."_ The second voice murmurs. Wilbur's assuming that's Eret. 

"I know," he tries to say it as softly as he can. "Is something stopping you from moving on?" Techno rolls his eyes, glancing back out to their car. 

_"Friend. Stay."_

Oh. He's staying for Fundy. 

_"Don't have to."_

_"Should."_

_"Okay."_

Wilbur feels chills go down his spine, feeling less excited that he had been a few minutes ago. "They're staying for each other, chat," he murmurs. "They're.."

"I think you're lookin' too deep into the radio, Wilbur," Techno snorts. "God, don't tell me you're gonna get attached to the "ghosts" here." Wilbur flips him off, leaning closer to the spirit box. 

"Are you both ghosts?"

_"No."_

"Demons?"

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Maybe."_

Wilbur blinks. What the fuck. "Do yo-" he hears barking from the spirit box, raises an eyebrow. "So the ghost I'm dealing with is a fucking furry? You know, that isn't even the weirdest thing I've said today."

 _"Fuck you!"_ The spirit box screams, and Wilbur doubles over cackling, his lungs screaming as he inhales way too much dust. 

Worth it.

* * *

Eret keeps his arms firmly around Fundy's waist, keeping him away from murdering Wilbur. "Fundy, Fundy," he laughs, hoisting his friend into the air. "Calm down. You're a furry and you know it, let the man have some fun." Fundy whips his head around, glaring at him with the most enraged look Eret has ever seen on his face. 

"Eret, I'm going to dropkick you."

"I'm taller than you are, Fundy."

"Doesn't fucking matter," he grumbles, crossing his arms. He does back away from Wilbur, glaring at him. "This is fucking bullshit. First, you're all sentimental, and then this fucking asshole calls me a- a fucking _furry_?" Fundy scoffs. "This is the worst day of my life. I should have let you die alone." 

Eret tilts his head back, laughing a little harder than he should. "Nah, you would've missed me too much," he teases, nudging his friend. "Techno is recording this. Do we tell them that you used to stream?" Fundy stares at him with the most unimpressed look Eret has ever seen in his entire life. "What? I'm just trying to get you subs." 

"Eret, I'm going to kill you."

"Fundy," Eret starts, mock-concern in his voice. "Fundy, I'm already dead."

"Eret."

"Fundy."

"Fuck you," Eret giggles, ducking his head. "Fuck you, I hate you. No, I'm not telling him about my fucking Twitch account, go to hell."

Eret snorts. "I'm only here because you didn't die a demon."

"Not my fault I'm a good person." 

"That isn't how it works and you know it, furry."

Fundy flips him off, reaching out to touch the spirit box. "Techno doesn't believe that we exist."

"You could always throw Wilbur?" Eret suggests. "That might get him to believe." 

"I don't think it would," Fundy admits. "Techno." 

Wilbur's eyes go huge, a grin spreading across his face. "Techno, did you hear that? He said your name! You had to have heard that, there's no way you didn't." Techno blankly stares back at him, looking like he hasn't slept in approximately fifty years. 

"Wilbur, my name isn't all that uncommon. Probably an ad for internet safety." 

"But, I.." Fundy stares back at him, mouth hanging open. "Eret, how the fuck do I get his attention?" Eret sighs.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Wilbur watches as Fundy spends about an hour trying to convince Techno that he's real.

Wilbur watches Techno come up with every single possible excuse trying to "debunk" it. 

Wilbur watches as his chat goes fucking mental, screaming at Techno, clipping things, showing him actual evidence. 

He stares at the spirix box that goes flying across the room, he hears Fundy screaming in absolute rage and agony. 

"Me the fuck too," he murmurs. "Me the fuck too."


End file.
